


Dolce, dolcissimo

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Arashi è riuscito a imporsi, per miracolo e lenta quanto testarda ostinazione, su una delle più grandi passioni di Mika: lo zucchero in formato dolciario.





	Dolce, dolcissimo

* **Prompt** : Fluff  
* **Coppia** : NaruMika (Ensemble stars)

  
  
  
 

Arashi è riuscito a imporsi, per miracolo e lenta quanto testarda ostinazione, su una delle più grandi passioni di Mika: lo zucchero in formato dolciario. Non ne ha limitato l’assunzione, no, e neanche ha impedito al piccolo Mika di gratificare le proprie membra con quell’unica vera fonte di soddisfazione culinaria, assolutamente no, ma lo ha convinto che, se proprio doveva continuare ad assumere glucosio, almeno che fosse glucosio di un certo livello.  
Poi Mika si è fidato abbastanza da lasciarsi trascinare, in uno dei loro appuntamenti sempre più frequenti e sempre più - come dirlo in una parola carina? Strani? Intimi? - particolari, almeno per qualcuno con la sensibilità di un outcast, in un centro commerciale della città.  
E su quella sedia dal cuscino spessissimo, davanti a quel tavolino così elegante da parere essere uscito da una delle case di bambola del suo Oshi san - no Mika non devi pensare a nessun altro quando sei con Arashi, è la prima regola che entrambi avete deciso all’inizio di tutto quello. Però Mika si chiede se sia legittimo effettivamente cercare di scappare o meno dalla situazione, almeno col pensiero, perché trova davvero eccessivo tutto quello.  
-Naru-chan?  
Come l’altro si sia sporto dalla propria sedia e gli stia allungando una forchetta tra i cui denti c’è un pezzettino di torta alle fragole. E paia, tra le altre cose, così innocentemente contento da non registrare minimamente il motivo dello stupore di lui.  
Di solito è molto più perspicace di così, Arashi.  
-Dimmi, Mika-chan?  
Sbatte le palpebre, mentre la sua aurea si fa più forte: Mika sente la sua persona più presente, in un vortice di profumo e essenza che prima non aveva molto recepito, preso da altro - tipo, il suo braccio stretto al proprio, il suo sorriso, il fiume delle sue parole concitate, gli occhi che non gli ha mai staccato di dosso.  
Si vergogna, questa è la verità. Sente anche un leggero calore prendergli il viso, senza poterlo fermare, ma non azzardandosi ad abbassare lo sguardo e interrompere il contatto visivo con l’altro, si muove agitato invece sulla propria sedia troppo elegante. Quel gesto è ancora più intimo che stringersi le mani, per la sua sensibilità, in quanto esercizio di una premura manifesta e palese a cui lui non è per nulla abituato.  
Dopo aver aspettato qualche secondo, però Arashi sembra capire e allora cambia tonalità di sorriso, sul punto di ritrarsi e scusarsi per l’azzardo. Abbassa gli occhi e ritira il piattino, sentendosi in colpa; nel rialzarli, vede che anche Mika non lo guarda più, ma ha dischiuso leggermente le labbra e rimane in attesa di qualcosa, senza quasi fiatare.  
L’imbarazzo del biondo, a quel punto, è più una forma di felicità che di pudore - e Mika deve ammettere però che quel dolce è davvero buonissimo: di Arashi ci si può sempre fidare, dopotutto.


End file.
